This invention relates to water valves, and more particularly to thermostatically controlled water valves intended to save water and energy.
When a person takes a shower, a frequent occurrence is that the person turns on the hot water, but it takes a while for the water to become hot, so the person wanders off and does something else for a while. In the meanwhile, the water eventually becomes hot, but it takes longer for the person to return. In this circumstance, the hot water flows unused for a period of time, wasting both the water and the energy that it took to heat it.